


Runaway

by fromanotherworld



Category: DreamSMP, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom, gream
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Compliant, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is accidentally a dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and george wasn’t there to catch him, basically dream fell too hard too fast, characters will be added as the story progresses, you’ve read a million fics like this i’m sure but i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromanotherworld/pseuds/fromanotherworld
Summary: "Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.These, our bodies, possessed by light.Tell me we’ll never get used to it.”— Richard Siken, Scheherazadeor;The story of how Dream falls too fast and drags everything else down with him.This work is inspired by works from other artists, such as songs and poems. Works that have inspired this work are listed here, and will be updated as the story progresses:- Runaway (song, Kanye West)- Scheherazade (poem, Richard Siken)- Ifhy (song, Tyler, the Creator)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I haven’t written fan fiction in a good while, but something compelled me to log back on and write this.  
> Honestly, i don’t know where i’m going with it. The plot will hopefully find itself as the story progresses, but this is mostly for funsies.  
> as a disclaimer: dream and george have stated that they are okay with shipping, and this is all in good fun for the sole purpose of entertainment. No harm is meant by anything written here. However, if at any point they express discomfort surrounding the topic, i will take down the work.  
> I will try and update as soon as i can.  
> enjoy!!

It started with the I love you’s, said much too prematurely to have any lasting prevalence. Of course it started there. With the jokes, the meaningless innuendos. Things that friends do. Things that friends do that should not radiate the feeling of a pounding heart all throughout your body. Should not make your muscles tighten in anticipation for the next word. Should only be facetious at all times, always. 

What Dream was feeling now, however, was all of the things he should not be. All of the things that were better off hidden behind pleasantries. All of the things he could never say out loud, let alone willingly allow himself to feel. 

Deflect, repress. Rinse, repeat. 

“Dream?” 

He could hear George calling for him through the muffled haze of his thoughts, but couldn’t find the motivation to give anything other than a one-word reply. “What?” 

George huffed out a chuckle, clicking into the furnaces and harvesting the cooked steak he had been working on. Dream’s avatar stood motionless beside George’s. “You’re being quiet. Normally you’d be off looking for lava and making plans or something. You’re not even helping cook food!” 

George had a point, Dream realized. He was being quiet. “Yeah, sorry. I woke up late so I’m kinda slow today.” It wasn’t a complete lie; he had woken up late and was tired as a result. It just wasn’t the entire truth. 

If Dream hadn’t been able to see George’s face, he still believes he would have been able to hear the eye roll the older man gave before his reply. “Well wake up, then. We don’t have much time before we’ll have to leave this area.” 

Dream responded by placing his uncooked pork chops into the available furnaces and turning around to find a pool of lava for their portal. He chuckled in hopes to lighten the mood again, leaving a breathy “Okay.” in his wake. 

The game went on as normal, ending with the pair beating the ender dragon despite the unusual challenges they had to face. It was after they had tabbed out of their games and recording applications that the tension that seemed to always linger around them grew once more, when it was just them on a voice call in private. 

The tension had been an occurrence between the two ever since the relationship jokes and relentless shipping from the fans began to really pick up. In actuality, Dream had no idea if the tension was two-sided; he was too afraid to ask and even if he wanted to his ego wouldn’t allow it. It would be too weird. It would cross a line. Jokes about marriage, sex, relationships, and whatever else were in-bounds, but bringing the topic up outside of the public eye was not. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement: don’t cross any lines, do not under any circumstances allow this joke to become anything other than a joke, and things would be fine. Simple enough. 

The first line, Dream thinks, was crossed when George had joked about real, actual feelings. Barely crossed, but crossed nonetheless. It was an offhand comment made after Dream had once again begged to hear George tell him he loves him, something along the lines of “If I say it, you’re not allowed to catch any real feelings, although I know that may be difficult.” to which Dream responded, “Shut up, idiot.” 

They moved past it quickly, as they always do when dealing with the topic of their relationship. 

Deflect, deflect, deflect. 

(George never said it. Dream actually really wanted him to.) 

The incident made Dream think. Obviously he wouldn’t catch real feelings, so he was safe in regards to that, but he wondered if other friends acted the way he and George did, to the extent that they did. After days of worrying, he finally convinced himself that it was normal, that It’s just what friends do. Rather, he thought he convinced himself, because the pondering didn’t stop. In fact, Dream found that in his spare time he would analyze the conversations between him and George, making sure he didn’t cross a line or break a rule. George meant so much to him, too much, and he would be damned if he lost his friendship over a dumb joke about being in a relationship. 

It was during mundane tasks that the thoughts would appear, such as when Dream was washing the dishes or putting away groceries. 

Did I make him uncomfortable? 

Did he really mean what he said? 

Why won’t he say he loves me, even if he doesn’t mean it? 

I’m not even into guys, what am I thinking?

What even counts as real feelings anyway? 

Would it be so bad to be in a relationship with— 

He stopped thoughts like those before they could even fabricate completely. That was entirely too far. Line crossed. 

Dream rarely overthought anything, and he couldn’t understand why this situation had to be any different. George doesn’t care. He’s not uncomfortable. It’s fine. Forget about it. 

Deflect, repress. 

And so with this inner battle, tension was born. Between the fear of ruining a great friendship and developing that friendship into something more, Dream sometimes felt as if he were walking on eggshells around who was supposed to be his best friend. In his situation, it was difficult not to. 

Dream had been about to say his farewells and head to bed, as it was getting late and he really was tired, but George caught him with a question before he could. 

“Is it because of the weather?” 

“Huh?” 

“You waking up late and stuff. Is it because of the weather or the humidity or something?” George specified, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Oh,” Dream was caught off guard, still caught up in his racing thoughts. “Yeah, I mean, probably. You know how Florida is.” 

“Of course. You don’t normally do that though, so I was curious.” George held a joking tone, but Dream knew he wasn’t hallucinating the slight concern laced throughout the reply. 

How was Dream supposed to tell George that he had woken up late because he had spent the night before vehemently thinking about George and all he is? Right. He couldn’t. “It was just a late night. Editing and stuff.” 

George hummed. “Well, I don’t want to be the one keeping you up late again tonight, since it’s like, pretty late for you already. Nearly midnight, right?” It was ironic he should say this, considering he would still be the one keeping Dream awake, actively speaking to him on discord or not. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but Dream loved that George cared enough to know what time it was in Florida despite living an ocean away. “Yeah, 11:46, actually.” 

“Then go to bed! I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Dream didn’t want to think about how affectionate that sounded, but at this point he was too far gone to give a shit. He also wasn’t going to question the fact that George was up at almost five in the morning to play Minecraft with him, and was reprimanding him for being up late. He told himself it was only because George had woken up early, not because he had wanted to stay up late just to keep talking. “Okay. Night, George.”

“Goodnight, Dream.”


End file.
